Upbringing Of Darkness Turn 1
by T8Jones
Summary: After I receive a mysterious duel disk, mysterious things begin to happen. People that are defeated begin to die and become shells of life.


I couldn't believe my eyes. I was actually standing in PD (Pro Duelist) Stadium. I had always dreamed vividly of this very moment but I never thought that it would actually come.

But before I continue on this path, I better tell you how I got here.

The alarm blared as I slowly woke back up in to my groggy reality. The morning sun shined on my face as if someone was pointing a Maglite at my face. I stood up but quickly wished that I hadn't. Suddenly just as I was about to leave my room the phone rang startling me.

"Hello," I said answering the phone.

"Hey bro, what's up. Are you going to go pick up your new duel disk today they are coming in today?" It was my best friend Don.

"Well yeah I guess so," I replied.

"Well don't forget cause if you do someone my snatch it."

"I won't forget." I said hanging up the phone.

Later that day I was lined up outside the post office along with dozens of other teens who were picking up their duel disks. Finally after what seemed like an eternity I was at the front of the counter.

Suddenly a man in dark clothes rushes to the front of the line. He pushed a package the size of the duel disk boxes across the counter. A clerk behind the counter took the package and gave the mysterious person a duel disk in exchange.

"Hi!" I said as the worker faced me.

"Well hey Tate," the clerk said. I had been to the post office plenty of times so it was no surprise that the clerk knew my name. "I guess you are here for your duel disk?" the clerk added.

"You would be correct," I said happily. The clerk reached behind the counter and pulled out the package that had been dropped off minutes earlier.

"Now take this and run home quickly," the clerk said shoving the thing towards me and moving to the next customer.

I took the package and walked outside. All of the events were starting to make me wonder. I decided that I might as well try to duel some before I went home. I quickly jogged to the park where there was a dueling field. It was so cool to duel there because it was like the fields where the legendary Yugi Moto used.

"Hey you!" Someone shouted. I turned to see Austin. He used to be on of my good friends, but one day he just turned into a real jerk, I could tell that he had obviously not been given a duel disk.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"Your duel disk," he replied. "Let's duel. If I win I get your duel disk."

"And if I win I want your Dark Armed Dragon," I said. I had total confidence in my abilities. My deck was just about the greatest deck ever.

"Okay let's duel then," he said climbing onto his side of the field. I followed suit and climbed into my section. I reached towards my deckbox and grabbed my deck from it.

I then layed it onto the marked playing field below me.

Tate 8000/ Austin 8000

"Noobs first," I said pointing to him.

"Whatever, Lets Duel!"

We both drew 5 cards from the top of our deck.

"I'll draw my sixth card," Austin said. "I'll set one defense mode monster along with two backfield cards. Its your move." Three holographic cards appeared on the dueling field.

"My turn, Draw!" I picked a card up from the top of my card. Perfect! "I summon Lonefire Blossom and use it's effect. I choose to special summon Lonefire. I now activate it's effect and special summon another lonefire. Once again I will use Lonefire's effect. This time you have to face the wrath of my Tytannial!"

A hologram appeared. It was a woman standing amid some roses. "Now Go! Special rose attack!" I yelled. The hologram lifted her arms and the roses around her shot forward. Suddenly the space between the two monsters split and Tytannial was sucked into it.

"I activated my trap card Dimensional Prison," Austin said. Just as he had finished talking the fissure split and Tytannial stood alone unharmed.

"I will activate Tytannial's special ability and tribute her so that she is not removed from play," I said as I watched the hologram disappear. "I'll set 1 facedown," I said laying down a card. "Your move."

"Ha now you don't have any monsters," Austin smirked as he drew a card. "Now face my monarch. I'll tribute my facedown Disk Commander to summon Caius The Shadow Monarch. Now go Dark Vortex destroy his facedown!" The monster launched a ball or dark energy towards my facedown card.

"Not so fast Austin," I said flipping the facedown over. It was Divine Wrath. The ball of energy changed course in midair and shot straight towards Caius. The monster was blasted into a million tiny pieces. "Now I have to discard a card," I said grinning. I took the card Beast King Barbaros from my hand and discarded it.

"Fine then, but before I end my turn I will activate my facedown trap card, Monarch's Revenge. I will remove from play my Caius that was just destroyed, and pay 1000 lifepoints to special summon another Caius from my hand." Austin grinned as he explained the card effect to me. I couldn't believe that he thought he could win. "Now it's your turn."

Tate 8000/ Austin 7000

"Okay, you are about to lose horribly," I said confidently. I drew a card. "Perfect!" I shouted. "First I will activate Monster Reborn and bring back my Beast King Barbaros in attack mode." The mighty beast appeared on the field. The monster reared up and roared, making Cauis look puny.

"What? A 3000 attack monster," Austin exclaimed.

"Well yes of course," I replied grinning. "Now I will activate Miracle Fertilizer and bring back my Tytannial." The monster that was previously destroyed slowly rose from the ground. "Now go Tytannial attack his pathetic monarch." Tytannial lifted her hand once again and the roses around her shot forward. This time there was nothing stopping them. The roses smothered Caius destroying it.

Tate 8000/ Austin 6600

"Now go Beast King Barbaros Rock Lance Attack!" The monster lunged forward thrusting it's lance towards Austin. He stumbled back as his life points were reduced.

Tate 8000/ Austin 3600

"Your turn, you better pull something quick or it's all over," I said.

"This isn't over," Austin said drawing a card. "I will activate foolish burial and discard Malicious to my graveyard.

Suddenly, I realized what was about to happen.

"Now I can special summon my Dark Armed Dragon!" The sky above the duel field darkened and suddenly a dragon dropped onto the duel field. "But my turn is far from over, now I will remove from play Malicious to special summon one from my deck in defense mode." A hideous monster appeared on the field. It had two tails and wings. It kneeled down and crossed its arms across its chest.

"Your monsters still can't defeat mine," I said.

"I don't need their attacks, I have their effects," Austin said smirking. "But who said I was done. I will tribute Malicious to bring out my final Caius." The dark warrior appeared on the field again. "Caius go, Dark Vortex on his Beast King Barbaros. I watched as my monster was destroyed. "Now I will remove from play Disk Commander so that Dark Armed Dragon gets its effect."

I watched as my Tytannial was also destroyed.

"Now go Dark Armed Dragon, Caius attack his lifepoints!" Austin screamed. Both monsters lunged forward and attacked.

Tate 2800/ Austin 3600

"Now take your turn so I can have your duel disk," Austin said.

"Fine," I said drawing my card. I couldn't believe my eyes. I could now win the game! "I'll activate premature burial to bring back my Lonefire. Now I will tribute Lonefire to bring out Evil Thorn." A small plant appeared on my side of the field.

"HA you loser!" Austin said laughing. "You think that puny thing can stand up to my Dark Armed Dragon. That this is barely the size of my hand."

"Shut-Up!" I yelled. "I will tribute Evil Thorn to inflict 300 points of damage to your life points. But I also get to special summon two more from my deck." The small plant disappeared and two more took its place.

Tate 2800/ Austin 3300

"Now I will activate my facedown card, Plant Revival. I can only activate it when I have four or more level three or lower plants. I can special summon one of them to the field. Come back Evil Thorn!" Another small plant appeared.

"Oh great now I have to crush three of those annoying things," Austin said. "Whatever shall I do," he added sarcastically.

"You can shut-up," I said. "Especially after this," I said raising a card high in the air. "Go Beast King Barbaros!" I shouted throwing the card onto the field. The incredible monster appeared on the field. The monster roared and two lances fell from the sky destroying Austin's monsters.

"What!" He yelled in confusion.

I smiled. "When I tribute summon Beast King Barbaros with three tributes instead of two I can destroy all cards on your field. Now go Beast King Barbaros attack his life points." The monster moved forward and thrust its lance at Austin almost knocking him off his feet.

Tate 2800/ Austin 300

"I still have one turn," Austin said.

"Actually you don't," I said laying a spell card on the field. "My spell card Plant Destruction allows me to remove from play one plant type monster and inflict damage to your lifepoints equal to its defense. I choose Evil Thorn!"

A bright light hovered above my graveyard. A hologram of Evil Thorn rose from the graveyard and shot towards Austin.

"NOOOOOO!" He shouted as his lifepoints dropped.

Tate 2800/ Austin 0

I smiled and looked around. By this time a large crowd had gathered.

"Keep your stupid card," I said stepping out of the box. I picked up my duel disk and headed home.


End file.
